Rise of the Portal Masters
Rise of the Portal Masters is the Pilot of The Chronicles of Skylands and Equestria. Summery Princess Yuna and her friends are on a quest to embark the world of Skylands. When the evil villain, Kaos taking over Skylands, 8 Magical Rings has chosen 8 ordinary ponies representing the 8 Elements, Air, Earth, Fire, Life, Magic, Tech, Undead and Water. With enough magic of the rings, The Skylanders returned. Yuna and her friends must help the Portal Masters and the Skylanders defeat Kaos before any harm comes to all in Skylands. Plot Opening/Playing with the baby siblings Our story begins long ago, While watching over the Core of Light one day with Spyro and Trigger Happy, Master Eon was confronted by The Darkness, and the evil Portal Master Kaos, who had returned from his exile in the Outlands to once again attempt to rule Skylands. Master Eon led his Skylanders against Kaos's forces in defending the great machine, but the evil tyrant succeeded in destroying the Core of Light using his Hydra, blowing up Eon and banishing the Skylanders to Earth in the process. During the explosion, the old Portal Master was pulled into his own portal, no longer appearing in his true form, forever locked in the space between realms as a spiritual-like floating head. He hid the Rings of the Skylanders so that Kaos would never destroy it. Only some new Portal Masters can wield them. Decades later, Princess Yuna and her friends played with their baby siblings, Princess Cadance, Princess Skyla and the Royal Crusaders played with Prince Tyrone and he enjoys hugging them, Prince Isamu was enjoying playing with Yuna and Princess Luna. Princess Celestia and Princess Sharon loved playing with Prince Indy and Princess Anna. Princess Nyx, Princess Lilly Sparkle Rose, Princess Twila and Princess Twilight Sparkle enjoying playing with Prince Flashlight. Kaos is back/Finding the Portal Masters Just then, Kaos has returned and announced that he is going to take over Skylands and Equestria just as soon as he finds the Rings of the Skylanders. So, the foals were send by Twilight, Princess Sunset Shimmer and Princess Trixie to safeguard the Rings while searching the chosen portal masters for the Skylanders. The journey must through the Island of Sodor, Disneyland, Fantasyland, Dreamland, Animal Kingdom and other worlds near and far. The Glow on the Rings/The Portal Masters has been revealed The foals gets ready for their journey by packing their supplies, food, drinks and first-aid kits. They began climbing on board the Night Express. Later, Yuna kept watch during the night. Alexis asks about Fantasyland and Yuna explains all about it. Just then, The Rings of Air, Earth, Fire, Life, Magic, Tech, Undead and Water began to glow. The next morning, Armor Bride followed the glow of the Ring of Air was leading her to which chosen portal master. Just then, She met a young unicorn mare named Glacier. Armor Bride showed her that the Ring of Air has chosen her as the Portal Master of the Air Element. Meanwhile, Skyla . Trivia * This pilot is based off Skylanders Spyro's Adventure. Scenes #Opening/Playing with the baby siblings #Kaos is back/Finding the Portal Masters #The Glow on the Rings/The Portal Masters has been revealed Category:The Chronicles of Skylands and Equestria Category:Pilot episodes Category:Iamnater1225 Category:Iamnater1225's written stories